Asami Takahashi
Name Asami Takahashi IMVU Name Yule Nicknames Mimi The Sparrow Age Ark One: 21 Ark Two: 22 Ark Three: 23 Ark Four: 24 Gender Female Height 5'1" Weight 125 Blood type O+ Behaviour She is very quiet when she wants to be but when need be she can become deadly. She tends to think a lot before taking action. When she thinks she tends to plan out a battle strategy in her head, then applies it to the situation. She is shy around most men unless she knows them well or feels that she can just trust them. Asami tends to let her intuition take control most of the time. Whatever feels natural she does exactly that. Asmai appears to be very open to everyone, and mostly is, but when she wants to be she can let out her stubborn side. Personality Asami is a strong, independent young lady. She knows that where she is right now that men are more typical then women. This makes her more cautious since she is smaller than them. Though she is small her personality is bigger than she is, so is her temper. She can most often keep a level head but when she is set off she can lose it big time. Besides being temperamental she is stubborn, almost as stubborn as a mule. She is shy at times and can put on an act. She has mastered her emotions and will play them when needed but no other time. She is cunning and also sarcastic. Clan & Rank Clan: ChiTori Rank: Chairman Relationship Married to Tetsu Ryoji Occupation Nurse, Chairman of the ChiTori. Fighting Style 'Kung-Fu' (Choy Li Fut) ''This is a traditional style of Chinese fighting. Kung-Fu literally means martial arts. Asami practices a southern version called Choy Li Fut. *Choy Li Fut: It was named to honor the Buddhist monk Choy Fook. It was derived from Chan Heung who learned from Choy Fook who taught him Choy Gar and Li Yau-San who taught him Li Gar. Plus his uncle Chan Yuen-Wu taught him Fut Gar which then came together as Choy Li Fut. *The system combines the martial arts techniques from various Northern and Southern Chinese Kung-Fu systems. The powerful arm and hand techniques from the Shaolin animal forms from the South combined with the extended, circular movements, twisting body, and agile footwork that characterizes Northern China’s martial arts. *This is considered an external style, combining soft and hard techniques, as well as incorporating a wide range of weapons as part of its curriculum. Choy Li Fut is an effective self-defense system, particularly noted for defense against multiple attackers. It contains a wide variety of techniques including long and short range punches, kicks, sweeps and take downs. It also goes to include pressure point attacks, joint locks, and grappling. 'Jiu jitsu' Ju can be translated to mean “gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding.” Jutsu can be translated to mean “art or technique.” This art form bases its training off of manipulating the opponent’s force against himself rather than confronting it with one’s own force. This art form was developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method of defeating an armed and armored opponent. These techniques were developed to neutralize an enemy and these attacks mostly took affect through the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were used to use the attackers energy against him, rather than opposing it directly. *Boxing: The form that Asami would go by would be the bare-knuckle boxing forms. These derive from the time period after the fall of the Western Roman Empire. For a while it disappeared but then resurfaced in England. Many boxers have their own style of fighting but they often go by the three main styles. Asami trained in all three ways so she could be a flexible fighter. *Out-fighter( “Boxer”): They seek to maintain distance between themselves and their opponent, fighting faster, longer range punches, most notably the jab and gradually wearing down their opponent. *The Boxer-puncher: They are a well-rounded boxer who able to fight at close range with a combination of technique and power, often with that ability to knock opponents out with a combination and in some instances a single shot. *The Counter Puncher: These are slippery defensive style fighters who often rely on the mistakes of their opponents to gain the advantage in a fight. They block shots or avoid them and then immediately catch the opponent off guard with a well-placed and timed punch. *Brawler (Slugger): A fighter who often generally lacks finesse and footwork in the ring but make up with it through sheer punching power. These are slower boxers that can take a hit when they have to and then can continue boxing easily. *In-fighter (“Swarmer”): They attempt to stay close to an opponent and throw intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. These people need a good chin because they are often hit with jabs. 'Kendo' Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity. You fight with bamboo swords. This disciplines the human character through the application of the principles of the katana. It’s main purposes are to mold the mind and body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit, through correct and rigid training it continues to strive for improvement in the art of Kendo, to hold in esteem human courtesy and honor. Even more it goes to associate with others with sincerity, to forever pursue the cultivation of one. With this one should be about to love one’s country and society, contribute to the development of culture, and promote peace and prosperity among all peoples. *Karate: It is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes, and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles grappling, throws, join locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. *Judo: It has a competitive element where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. *Asami also over the course of two received martial arts instructions from Tetsu, learning the art of anticipation and a good many maneuvers for it. She became even more proficient in boxing, and jujitsu, and escape majority of takedowns presented to her. She also so learned brief chi control and capitalized on her own chi. Right now she can manipulate it to different parts of her body to enhance them to a degree of sorts. Not on the level of Tetsu however, but enough to the point where she could seriously hurt someone should she choose too. History of Learning to Fight After Asami’s parents passed away she was given off to family members. Her Godfather taught her most of what she knows now. More is explained in her Background. Tetsu has taught her how to use chi to fight and Asami has capitalized on this. Weapons of Choice 'Throwing Knives: The throwing knives are in a holster that goes on Asami’s right thigh. These knives are coated in a poison called aconitum. This is commonly called wolfsbane. When made into a liquid and then dried onto a weapon simple contact would disable one’s nerves, lower the blood pressure and in some rare cases can stop the heart. This normally just causes temporary paralysis though. Asami collects aconitum from so local friends who grow poisonous plants. '''Needles: These needles are made of steel and are sharp enough and strong enough to pierce through most materials (materials being flesh, fabrics, and some metals, such as iron.) Asami got these handed down to her from her teachers that taught her how to use these weapons of destruction. Katana: Asami has a purple sheathed katana that also has a purple wrapped hilt. This was her mother’s great great great grandfathers. Asami got this sword as it was kept in storage and everything that was her parents was passed down to her. This katana has a jewel in the steel right above the hilt. It is an amethyst stone, which shines brightly when the katana is pulled. Electro magnetic gloves: 'These gloves allow Asami to use the electrical pulse in the gloves and her body to stick to any surface she desires. These gloves were made by herself and by Ochigi. Anything she can get her hands on: Meaning she will take the smallest of things from a bobby pin to a thumb tack and attack. She had been trained to do this since she was young. Medical Weaponry (''Syringes) These doses come in 10 mg dose syringes which Asami keeps in a pouch that is attached to her pants at all times. There is ten of each of these drugs. These syringes all have different colored plungers and needle caps so Asami can tell which is which. The colors will be described below. When she is wearing something that does not include pants she has a pouch that attached to her thigh, when wearing loose clothing, and when she is wearing tight clothing they are put in a different spot. Asami had a bra made special for her and though it makes her boobs look much bigger there is a slot for two of each of these drugs that lines the cups of this bra. Due to her background with nursing, Asami has been able to acquire drugs of many kinds. She mostly buys ketamine (purple), propofol (red), pentothal (blue), methohexital (orange), and etomidate (yellow). '''Ketamine (Purple) *This drug is often used in human and veterinary medicine; it is a general anesthesia and sedative. It can also be used as an antidepressant, so those Asami would get with this drug, if they happened to suffer from depression, would have relief in two hours. This drug takes ten to thirty seconds to kick in and when mixed with amitriptyline, cyclobenzaprine, clonidine, tramadol, and mepivacaine, last for hours on end. Ketamine by itself lasts several hours. This drug has many side-affects but the ones that stand out are dizziness, blurred vision, altered hearing, vivid dreams, nightmares, illusions, hallucinations, and altered body image. 'Propofol (Red)' *This is a short-acting intravenously administered hypnotic agent. It falls under the category of general anesthesia. This drug has been referred to as the milk of amnesia because of its milk-like appearance. This drug also deals with depressants. This drug lasts about thirty minutes after being administered and only takes ten to thirty seconds to work. 'Pentothal (Blue)' *This drug is also known as Sodium Thiopental. This drug has also been one of the first three drugs administered during most lethal injections, meaning in a big enough dose this drug could kill someone quickly. It falls under the calls of Barbiturates, which is a class of drug that acts upon the GABA receptor in the brain and spinal cord. The GABA receptor is an inhibitory channel that decreases neuronal activity and the barbiturates enhance the inhibitory action of the GABA receptor, causing ones brain to slow down to the point of death, if given in a big enough dose. This drug takes 30-45 seconds to act and the drug distributes throughout the body within five to ten minutes, during these minutes the person is out cold. It takes hours(meaning from 5 up to 11.5 hours) to wake up from this drug. 'Methohexital (Orange)' *This is also a barbiturate drug, which means it is a short-acting drug and has a rapid onset of action. It is used mostly in hospitals and is commonly used to induce deep sedation, “twilight sleep” or general anesthesia for oral surgery and dentistry. It can also be used to induce anesthesia prior to ECT (electroconvulsive therapy) ((Which was used back in the old days for people who were thought to be insane. They were test on and were given electro shock therapy to see if their brains would reset themselves in a way.)) This drug is like Pentothal. 'Etomidate (Yellow)' *Another short acting intravenous anesthetic agent used for the induction of general anesthesia and for sedation for short procedures. This is a carboxylated imidazole that has amnestic properties but has no analgesic properties. This is used by physicians for conscious sedation. It takes ten to thirty seconds to work and lasts for a couple hours. Medical Weaponry (Gas Containers) These would be in littler spray containers like mace or pepper sprays (10 ml). These would be on a belt that Asami only wears when she goes on special missions. These containers would also be different colors so Asami would know which container holds which gas. This belt would have pockets that hold twenty one of these sprays, three each. These containers would have little metal rings on the top so Asami can pull them at the drop of a hat. These gases are harder to get ahold of so Asami only saves them for special occasions.These are also filled with drugs that can knock anyone unconscious. These drugs would include sevoflurane(blue), isoflurane(pink), desflurane(red), halothane(purple), enflurane(yellow), cyclopropane(black), and ether(white). 'Sevoflurane (Blue)' *This is a sweet-smelling, nonflammable, highly fluorinated methyl isopropyl ether used for induction and maintence of general anesthesia. It is a mixture of nitrous oxide and oxygen. It is a volatile anesthetic with the fastest onset and offset. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Isoflurane (Pink)' *This is a gas that is nonflammable and was used in the pioneer days of surgery. It was often mixed with pure oxygen or nitrous oxide. It has a pungent odor that many can smell, but when they do it is too late because the drug has already entered their system. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Desflurane (Red)' *This is a racemic mixture of optical isomers. This has the most rapid onset and offset of the volatile anesthetic drugs and is used for general anesthesia due to its low solubility in the blood. It has a pungent odor but most do not smell it until it is too late. It is irritable to the airways which it is inhaled through, meaning that whoever inhales it will have a scratchy feeling in their nostrils and or throat. It is a liquid at room temperature so this gas will have a container that is heated so it will stay a gas. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Halothane (Purple)' *It is colorless and pleasant-smelling, so it could be mistaken as a person’s favorite smell. It can also come in liquid form but Asami prefers the gas form. It has potent side-affects that leave one useless for at least two hours. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Enflurane (Yellow)' *This vaporizes readily, so when it is sprayed it comes out as a liquid but once it hits the ground it because a gas that rises up and affects the ones that breathe it in. It is a relaxant so it will relax the body to the point of unconsciousness if taken in a large enough dose. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Cyclopropane (Black)' *When this gas is mixed with oxygen there is a significant risk of explosion. When Asami uses this gas she will also have a box of matches. She only uses this gas when she needs something to disappear or if her enemy is going to walk into a small room. When that happens she would throw a lit match into the area where the gas is contained and then take cover. If anyone is caught up in the blast it would be like getting hit with TNT. This container has a box of matches attached to the side for easy access to the explosive powers. 'Ether (White)' *This is just a run of the mill gas that has the conditions of most of the gases above. It takes two to five minutes to get into the body and then into the blood stream. Once it hits the blood stream it is then taken through the body in a minute (since that’s how long it takes for blood to completely circulate through the body) and it goes to the brain, causing the unconsciousness to occur. 'Cytranium Oxide' This is the gas that Asami has created. She made it by mixing together gases in her lab and came up with Cytranium (Sigh-Train-E-Um) Oxide. She found that this gas can penetrate and permeate anything but titanium. Asami has canned this gas in titanium canisters and has also come up with a titanium mask to wear so she doesn’t breathe it in when she uses it. This gas can even move through skin. This gas can paralyze those who it touches temporarily, for about three hours. During this time they would most likely be knocked out due to other properties of the gas. Asami found this out first hand. For using this gas Asami has come up with a Titanium laced suit, meaning it was infused with Titanium thread, making it lightweight, alloyed, and microfibered. This would allow Asami to fight like she normally would. The suit would be like a morph suit that even covered up over her head. The only area that wouldn’t be covered would be her eyes. With this she would have Titanium laced goggles to protect her eyes. She would still wear her mask over this and regular clothes as well, since all of her other gases could penetrate this suit. When Asami is using the gases she will have a gas mask so she doesn’t breathe in any of the gases. This gas mask cycles in clean oxygen and then takes out the carbon dioxide. If there is low amounts of oxygen the mask has been programed to recycle the carbon dioxide and make it into oxygen again. Allies/Enemies Kagemaru Clan *Keyome Tasanagi (Chairmen) Soramaru Clan *N/A (If you do go for it xD) Wakahisa ClanEdit *N/A (FOR NOW >8I) ) ChiTori ClanEdit *Neko Takaichi RETIRED (Acquaintance, Deceased) KPD/GovermentEdit *Tetsu Ryoji *Sheeva Nightengale Enemies ~N/A~ Background Asami was born in District 1. She was born into a middle class family with no siblings. When she was five her parents were robbed and murdered right before her eyes, but she was spared by the murders. From then she was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle. As soon as she was able to, she took classes on many different fighting styles. During this time Asami spent countless hours training and sparring with her Uncle. He trained her to fight for herself and to become a strong independent woman in place of her own father. They grew close together and Asami learned to show respect to all her elders. She also learned how to use all her weapons thanks to her Godfather, Hideo, when he came into town to visit her. Except for the drugs and gases she would come to learn to use. By the time she was ten she was able to beat young adults in all her classes. From there she took classes on weaponry becoming skilled in the throwing knives. During her free time she took classes on throwing many different objects, being able to hit the smallest of targets with something as simple as a bobby pin or pencil. One day when she was walking home from school she saw a man getting mugged in an alley way and she took action. After beating the mugger unconscious she was cornered by a man that asked her if she wanted to be a part of the Yakuza. She accepted. Though she didn’t quit her schooling, she went on to college and became a certified nurse and then continued to become one of the greatest nurses in the area. Her skill level was that of a doctor, but she decided to just stay a nurse. Her skills allowed her to help the other members when they were injured. She somewhat became the nurse of the clan. She has even been able to learn how to use drugs to her advantage in a fight. (those drugs are listed above in the weapons category.) Now she is twenty three and dating Testu Ryoji. While he went away the two times for weeks on end she trained and went back to her roots as a fighter. She has been fighting for a while. Asami was fired as Keyome Tasanagi's Aniki due to certain reasons, they being that she was not there for him during the tournament but was there for Tetsu. She is now the official Chairman of the ChiTori. Statbook/Rap Sheet Role-Play Overview: 'Ark 1' Asami became part of the clan, she was a courier. She healed Keyome Tasangi multiple times, and her godfather put on his automail arm. She became closer to the other clan members. She is much more tatical than she was before. She has learned how to fight and become like the clan. 'Acomplishments' She became a well know nurse through out the clans and helped quite a few people from other places. 'Ark 2' In this Ark Asami has met Tetsu. They first met while sparing and she was sent into a wall and sent to the hospital. This had Tetsu visiting her often and they went on a date soon after. Soon after they were dating and training together. They are now going through a tournament together. She also has become the Aniki for the Kagemaru clan. 'Accomplisments' Asami has a boyfriend, she had become a stronger nurse, has become the Aniki to Keyome Tasangi, and has taken another path in life to get her more well know,,,but not as self. 'Ark 3' In this Ark Asami is fired from the Kagemaru clan. But to her surprise she is gifted the ChiTori clan. She takes the position of Chairman and runs the company and clan how she wishes now. Tetsu and Asami have also become a lot closer resently. Asami plans on having a few plans implemented by the clan and by herself. 'Accomplishments' Asami has become a Chairman and has also made a greater relationship with her boyfriend. During this time Asami started to work on a new type of gas. 'Ark 4' Asami has been training under Ochigi, while Tetsu trained with Ryu. During this time period Asami has learned much about mechanics and how they operate. 'Accomplishments' She has created her new gas. She has created her own pair of gloves. Roleplay Selection 'Ark 1' *Ark1 Episode 2:The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark 1 Episode 12: "A meeting...or two" 'Ark 2' *Ark 2 Episode 10 Fuckin Plasma *Ark 2 Episode 14 Ignorance is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 16 Hear no evil, See no Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2: Episode 17: Looking At You Through The Glass *Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE! *Ark 2 Episoide 22: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episoide 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 27 GMAF Survival Conquest Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 31 GMAF FINALS 'Ark 3' *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... *3 Episode 11: The Transfer of a Clan Ark 3 Episode 11: The Transfer of a Clan *Ark 3 Episode 15: 2 for 25 oz's ? *Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman *Ark 3 Episode 21: Welcome to the Business *Ark 3 Episode 25: Tonight (Best You Ever Had) *Ark 3 Episode 42 Illusions a granger 'Ark 4' *Ark 4 Episode 2: You Crafty Bastard! *Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? 'Ark 5' *Ark 5 Episode 1 The Sun Flower Sets *Ark 5 Episode 17: The Medical Expert and The Geisha Formal Banquet APPROVED BY OdaKeyome (talk) 23:19, January 2, 2013 ( Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 21:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Yakuza Category:Chitori Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Chairwomen Category:Ex-Kagemaru Category:Kagemaru Category:Aniki Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:RPC Category:Ryoji Family